Le bel inconnu
by LeliX3
Summary: Hermione, fille d'une importante famille sorcière, fait la rencontre, lors d'un bal, un mystérieux jeune homme prénommé Alex. Ce dernier va habiter ses pensées durant toute l'année. Elle commencera à correspondre avec lui, loin de se douter qu'il est bien plus proche d'elle qu'elle ne l'imagine...


Je m'allongeais sur mon lit, complètement épuisée. Épuisée mais heureuse.  
D'ordinaire, je détestais les soirées mondaines et bals en tous genres organisés par mes parents, ou d'autres grandes familles sorcières. Mais cette fois-ci, je ne regrettais pas d'avoir été traînée de force par ma mère, qui me menaçant de me confisquer tous mes livres si je ne venais pas.  
Ce qui me semblait totalement inconcevable. J'avais donc dû accepter de les accompagner, non sans faire la tête.  
Et si je n'avais pas envie d'y aller, je m'étais tout de même parée de ma robe préférée pour ce genre d'occasion : une longue robe bleue nuit resserrée à la taille. J'avais opté pour des ballerines assorties et avais noué mes cheveux en un chignon d'où s'échappait malgré moi quelques mèches folles. J'avais également posé un masque vénitien sur mon visage.

À peine arrivée sur le lieu de la réception, je su que je n'étais pas à ma place. Tous ces gens bien habillés, qui respiraient le luxe... Non pas que j'ai à me plaindre de ces deux côtés là. Étant la fille d'une des familles les plus importantes du mon sorcier, j'avais une certaine image à respecter. Mais je trouvais que ce genre de soirées était complètement futile et inutile. Je préférais milles fois être en train de trier des Veracasses plutôt que d'être ici, me demandant toujours ce que je faisais ici.  
Suivant mes parents, je maudis mon grand frère Josh qui avait la chance d'être en Italie à ce moment précis. Le petit déserteur passait quelques jours avec sa copine et sa famille.  
Je soupirais. J'avais réussi à repérer, malgré les masques, des personnes qui semblaient avoir mon âge. Mais je n'avais pas envie non plus de discuter avec quelqu'un.  
En fait, j'avais juste envie d'être seule et lire un livre. Parce que oui, j'en avait glissé un dans mon sac. Comme si j'avais pressenti que j'allais m'ennuyer à mourir.  
Seul point positif, le buffet garni de délicieux plats et amuses bouche. Je souris. Au moins, je pourrais toujours passer mon temps à manger.  
Jetant un coup d'œil aux personnes présentes, j'espérais que ni Malefoy ni Weasley étaient ici. Mais avec mon masque, je suppose qu'ils ne me reconnaîtront pas.

Après quelques salutations complètement ennuyeuses, je me faufila à l'extérieur. Enfin un peu de tranquillité.  
Je m'assis sur un banc et sorti mon livre, qui parlait de médicomagie.  
Je ne sais pas combien je temps j'ai passé à lire, mais tout ce que je savais, c'est que mes parents allaient sûrement me tuer pour avoir déserté pendant aussi longtemps. Quand je rentre dans un livre, j'ai vraiment du mal à m'en sortir. Mais la faim m'a tirée de ma lecture. Je me levais rapidement et me dirigea dans la salle. Oh non. Il ne restait pas grand chose à manger. Je savais que j'aurai dû manger avant. Je piochais quelques morceaux de tartes à la citrouille avant de retourner à l'extérieur afin de reprendre ma lecture. Dans ma hâte, je n'ai même pas vu la personne devant moi.

- Eh ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ?!  
- Je suis désolée, répondit une voix d'homme.

Je ne pouvais pas voir à quoi ressemblait mon interlocuteur à cause de son masque. Mais il semblait assez jeune, et devait avoir plus ou moins mon âge. Je plissais les yeux pour essayer de le distinguer, mais sans succès. Il faisait trop sombre et le peu de lumière n'éclairait pas assez pour bien voir.

- Tu es toute seule depuis le début de la soirée, tu n'as pas envie de te mêler aux autres ? Reprit-il.  
- Non, je n'aime pas les soirées où il y a beaucoup de monde. Et toi ? Je rêve ou tu viens de t'échapper aussi ?

Malgré la pénombre, je le vis esquisser un sourire. Sourire que je retrouvais ensuite dans sa voix.

- Oui, maintenant que j'ai goûté à tout ce qu'il se trouve sur le buffet, je m'ennuie et je n'ai aucun amis ici. Ça ne te dérange pas qu'on reste ensemble ? À moins que tu aies quelque chose à faire ?  
- Non, ça ne me dérange pas. Je peux connaître ton prénom ?

Il hésita.

- Alex, répondit-il quand même. Et toi ?

Je fronçais les sourcils. Je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir envie de révéler mon prénom. Des Hermione, ça ne couraient pas les rues.

- Rose.

On parlait longtemps, et je menti beaucoup, ce que je détestais. Mais je devais cacher qui j'étais sinon il saurait sûrement de quelle famille je viens. Pas que j'en ai honte, mais les gens me parlent souvent parce que ma famille a de l'argent.  
Étrangement, le fait que je ne pouvais pas très bien voir à qui je parlais, ce côté mystérieux me plaisait. J'essayais de m'imaginer à quoi ressemblait Alex. Était-il blond ? Brun ? Était-il à Poudlard ? Il y avait pas mal de garçons qui portaient ce prénom. Mais je n'avais pas envie de le lui demander. J'avais envie de laisser planer ce voile de mystère. Par moments, j'arrivais à distinguer son visage sous le masque noir. Cependant, je n'arrivais pas à voir la vraie couleur de ses yeux, ni celle des ses cheveux.  
Ce dont j'étais sûre, c'est qu'il était grand. Sa voix était douce et grave à la fois. Je la trouvais rassurante. Et j'avais envie de me blottir dans des bras. Mais que m'arrivait-il ? Je ne le connais même pas. Je venais juste de le rencontrer, et pourtant, je me sentais déjà proche de lui. C'est une chose qui ne m'étais jamais arrivée, et ce n'était pas non plus mon genre de tomber amoureuse aussi facilement.

- Tu veux aller danser ?

Hein ? Moi, danser ? Je détestais ça. Je trouvais ça beaucoup trop frivole. Enfin je me étais bien amusée lors du bal en quatrième année. Et pourtant...

- Oui, avec plaisir !

Alex me prit la main et on se leva. Je s'attendais à retourner dans la salle principale, et à mon grand étonnement, il commença à me faire valser dans le jardin. La musique nous parvenait doucement, une douce mélodie jouée au piano.  
Je me senti rougir lorsqu'il me serra contre lui. Il avait un parfum un peu boisé, typiquement masculin. Ça me plaisait.  
Lorsque la chanson fut terminée, je me détachais de lui avec beaucoup de regrets. En relevant la tête vers lui, j'aperçu au loin mes parents s'avancer vers nous.

- Je suis désolée, mais je dois y aller. Je suis contente de t'avoir rencontré, j'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt !

On s'était promis de s'envoyer des hiboux mais je ne savais pas si les lettres allaient arriver, puisque j'avais donné un faux prénom.  
Mais après tout, nous vivions dans un monde magique, alors tout était possible.  
Je ne savais pas si je devais lui envoyer une lettre ou en attendre une de lui. La rentrée était dans deux jours, je n'aurai qu'à attendre d'être à Poudlard.  
Je m'endormi, non sans penser à mon mystérieux cavalier...


End file.
